1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack having improved assembly efficiency and strength against drop impact.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, unlike primary batteries, which are incapable of being recharged, secondary batteries may be charged and discharged. Secondary batteries are widely used for small-size devices such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and notebook computers.
Accordingly, secondary batteries must pass a reliability test according to their environment of use. The reliability test includes a temperature-based durability test, a drop test, an electrostatic discharge (ESD) test, a charge and discharge test, or the like.
Among these tests, the drop test influences not only mechanical characteristics but also electrical characteristics of the battery. An external impact caused by drop, or the like, influences operation of a battery. For example, assembled elements of the battery may be separated and electric short-circuit may occur.